


Royal Omega

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Baby, Background Nines/Gavin, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Happy Ending, Kingdoms, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), traveling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Connor just wanted to travel. He did not expect to be married to a king. He didn't want to be an alpha's ornamental omega or have children and never go out to see the world beyond the walls of a castle ...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was bored. An hour ago the party had officially started with the arrival of his father, the king. The prince had done his part: His older brother Nines introduced him to various important personalities, dukes, counts, and kings of other regions who had attended the celebratory party.The last one as boring as the first one.

Connor knew the role he had to play. He was aware of the image he had to project, but after an hour he was exhausted. He had fled to the snack table as soon as his brother had left him for just a moment.

Connor took a small plate and began to arrange his favorite snacks. Someone offered him a drink.

-"Wine or beer?"..

Connor looked at the forearm covered in shiny black armor and looked up in surprise.

It was a special guard knight from the last kingdom to attend the party. On that occasion, the monarch of the neighboring kingdom had sent his right hand man, Royal Councilor Markus Manfred. 

The armor was certainly eye-catching. Shiny black metal protected the wearer's body and although many of the guards had removed their helmets, they still wore a piece as a face shield that covered their lips and nose. 

This guard was older. He had graying hair and an intense penetrating gaze. His light blue eyes captured the prince's attention for a couple of seconds. Connor blinked and stuttered his response.

\- "Ah.. I w-wine, please." ..

It would be a courtesy only, and he sure knew who Connor was, hence his kindness. Due to their status, neither should serve the other but rather call a servant, this was unusual. Although he could be very well confusing him with his brother Nines, who would certainly be the heir to the crown and had more of a presence in elite circles than Connor, who was only expected to have his father or brother choose the right alpha for him . 

The young man appreciated the drink and the kindness. 

\- "Forgive me, young prince. It was not my intention, but I could not help listening to you talking to the son of the Duke of West about his latest book ... I think your opinion on regional trade between kingdoms was very accurate."

Connor blushed a little and smiled. His father certainly did not like that he focus so much on geographical studies and trade treaties. On the contrary, his older brother encouraged him in his search for knowledge. Nines told him that knowledge was the best weapon against boredom and in wars. 

The king wanted to marry him to someone important who would strengthen powerful relationships for his kingdom benefits, while his brother wanted him to choose someone who would respect the seriousness of his studies, his hopes and aspirations. Someone who could make him happy. 

Connor didn't know if that was possible. Although they were both born omegas, their destinies were different. Logic told him that he would be married to some powerful alpha to whom he would give children and who would probably not give importance to his "hobbies" as his father called it. Connor just wanted to write and travel.

In a few years he had managed to make a very accurate catalog of politics and commerce of the regions closest to the kingdom. If he got married that would come to an end. He would not travel or continue writing. Nines knew it and that is why he had managed to convince their father not to look for a partner until now. That was why he had managed to make him interact as little as possible, against their father's wishes, with potential alphas.

Connor was grateful to his brother and the present knight for keeping him from the eyes of overbearing alphas.

Thus they found themselves walking towards the gardens illuminated by the moonlight and some lamps on the path that led to the center of the garden.

In the middle was a stone bench in front of a fountain. They sat there. The gentleman carried a plate of the snacks Connor had chosen and two glasses of wine.

Connor sat down, careful not to wrinkle his delicate blue robes. The knight sat down beside him. Not very close, but close enough that the young prince could see the depth of blue in his eyes thanks to the light from the surrounding lanterns.

\- "Do you travel a lot, Sir knight? ..".

\- "The king does it and where he goes, I go ... Would you like to travel?"

\- "It is my dream. Uh .. I am writing a volume on the commercial and agricultural characteristics of the surrounding kingdoms. I know it will be of use to my brother. When he is king he will need to know the strengths and weaknesses of his allies ..".

\- "How do you collect that information without leaving the castle? .. if you allow me the question."

\- "Oh..Umm. My brother and one of his advisers Simon, they help me. They tell me everything. They take notes and that way I have been able to collect first hand data. They bring me maps and botanical samples that they think would be to my liking. . ".

The young man smiled lowering his eyes and blushing. The knight smiled too, a gesture invisible thanks to the barrier of his metal mask. Only the lines of his eyes showed his mood. Connor looked up and smiled too. He was hoping to see him again one day. It was rare for him to make a friendship easily, even more a sincere one.


	2. Chapter 2

They chatted for hours, until the young prince felt sleepy. They laughed a lot with the knight's stories about the places he had traveled. Everything that deserved mention and the adventures he had. He traveled a lot with the king. Connor felt a little envious. 

At that moment, there were hardly any guests at the party and some were already beginning to leave.The lights dimmed. In the distance a figure followed by two guards approached them.

The knight stroked the sleeping young man's hair for the last time. The prince's head resting on his lap. 

One of the guards took the young man in his arms. Prince Nines stood in front of the knight, who was still seated. The latter looked at the unconscious young prince being led by the guards probably to his chambers. 

The knight looked up at Prince Nines and rose to bow.The heir to the crown seemed calm.

\- "Thank you for made him company, Sir. It is a pleasure that you find in my brother a pleasant company. I only ask of you, for the benefit of both kingdoms, that next time try not to be alone with him."

\- "I apologize. I let myself be carried away by the conversation and good company of your brother. Although we were never alone, right Prince?" 

The prince smiled. Always a guard followed his young brother everywhere. He took care of their well-being. A single omega in the middle of a royal party full of alphas and betas. Nines, being omega too, understood the dangers of life in court. Thanks to his strong character, he had avoided them with alacrity and intelligence. That's why he was still single. And it would continue to be after bribe crowned. His romantic interest fixed on his most loyal advisor, Gavin.

Both men said their goodbyes politely.

  
*

  
A couple weeks later a retinue arrived from an ally kingdom. It was Ambassador Marcus representing the King. 

Throughout the day, meetings were held between the King, his heir, and the ambassador. Connor didn't see his older brother all day. He tried not to worry. Conflict had never been heard coming from those lands. But he couldn't stop worrying about his brother.

That night the retinue spent the night at the castle.The young prince wondered what was so troubling that it required such a prolonged presence. 

By dawn the procession had left.

  
*

  
A week later, Connor was sitting on his bed. His older brother's hands were holding his, which were shaking a little. There were some scattered suitcases in the room, ready to be loaded into carriages.

\- "Do not be afraid. I will not let anything bad happen to you. If ... you feel that you do not like life there or they treat you badly, we can establish a code. You will come next month to the celebration party."

Connor nodded with tears in his eyes. His brother continued. He took an earring with a blue stone out of his pocket. It was unique.

\- "Wear this if they abuse you or mistreat you. Wear it when you come here. So I will know how to get you out of there. I won't let them take you back if you do. If on the contrary you don't wear it, I will know that you are happy." .

They both smiled. Connor wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. His brother's hands did not release his wrists. The connection between them was very strong.

  
*

  
Connor had already settled into his room. The servants had unpacked his things and helped him dress into comfortable clothes.

He toured his room. It was spacious with windows overlooking the garden. There was a door that connected to the king's room and another to the corridor. Connor waited for dinner to be announced. That night he would meet his future husband: the king.

  
*

  
Connor had fallen asleep. He was ready for dinner, but no one had come to pick him up and take him to the banquet hall or wherever the king requested. After such a long journey, tiredness overcame him and he had curled up on the soft pillows of his bed, which after tonight would perhaps stop being so because he was supposed to share the King's bed.

A few knocks on the door failed to wake the young man. The door opened slightly and the white-haired knight peaked inside. He smiled when he saw the young prince asleep. He entered the room alone.

Connor began to wake up to fingers caressing his cheek. He whined a bit. His eyes sought the source of the caresses and found the knight who had been part of his escort to the castle. The same knight who he met so many moons ago at the party.

The boy smiled sleepily and sat down with the help of the knight in black armor.

\- "It's almost dinner time. The king dines only after the servants have left. Sometimes he does with his advisor, but tonight he decided to dinne with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Connor tensed. His hands unconsciously clenching the fabric of his delicate garments. White and gold were the colors of his robe. He was really nervous. In this kingdom the custom was to share the king's bed the night before the nuptials. Connor began to get very anxious.

The knight noticed. He began to stroke the hair on his forehead and spoke tenderly to him.

\- "Do not fear. I will be with you as long as I can. I am sure the king will treat you with respect and delicacy. And this is your room. After tonight, if you do not want to share the same bed, you are free to keep your room and sleep here".

\- "How can you be so sure? The king has not had any known partners for decades. What if I am to his liking, but he is not to mine? .. What if- ..".

The knight interrupted him by placing a finger over his lips. The young man blushed at the gesture.

\- "Do not judge a book before reading it ..".

Connor looked at him uncertainly, but nodded.

\- "Are you assigned to my security?"

The man smiled.

-"Something like that..".

Connor was very curious. All he knew was that his name was Hank. He had never seen his face because of the mask that covered it from nose to chin.

\- ".. Can I see your face? Or is it forbidden ?."

The knight withdrew the piece of metal and Connor could see he was older than him. He had a long elegant nose. Thin lips and a beard and mustache. 

They both smiled at each other.

Soon after, the knight excused himself to give him privacy. He'd wait for him at the banquet room. A young blonde with cropped hair entered his room and escorted him into the great room.

At the table was the king. Connor couldn't see Hank anywhere. Perhaps he was behind one of the doors that flanked the room, protecting the privacy of the king and his consort.

The young woman left him in the chair that was to the right of the king. Connor bowed and took a seat. 

The king wore white and gold robes. Elegant tunics with exquisite ornaments. Very similar to the clothes of the young man. He also wore a simple golden crown and a piece of gold that covered his nose and mouth. His white hair was tied in a ponytail. He was older and his pale blue eyes looked familiar.

Connor kept watching him for a few seconds.Then the monarch's hands removed the piece of metal from his face, revealing it for the young man.

Connor's mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes went wide. The other man just smiled.

  
It was Hank ... the king was Hank ...

  
The king was surprised by the scream of the young man who rushed to hug him by the neck. 

\- "HANK!"

The king laughed heartily. Connor realized he was acting inappropriately to the monarch. He broke away awkwardly and took a seat. His cheeks flushed. Hank was still smiling.

  
*

Hank left him in his room and retired to his own with a smile. Connor's fears proved unfounded.The king would not force him to a share his bed that night. He was his friend: Knight Anderson. It was him all this time .

The young prince smiled as he remembered their talk at dinner. Hank traveled a lot, always taking care of his kingdom. He was traveling as part of his guards. Without revealing his real identity. 

He told him of his last travels and promised that if it was his wish, he could travel by his side as a royal ambassador, while the king himself continued to act as Knight Anderson. Connor really liked the idea.

  
*

  
The next day the wedding took place.

Connor was unrecognizable. Dressed in the finest tunics and a translucent veil adorned with a delicate crown. It was a simple ceremony in the palace. His brother Nines was present, as was his father.

Half of the attendees were diplomats and the other half were servants and their families. The throne room was lavishly decorated.

The king was waiting for him by the throne. Connor walked slowly towards him. The entire hall was silent, except for a few muffled cries from elderly women who had been in the king's service for years.

Connor smiled and took the hand extended to him.The warmth of Hank's smile reassuring him. The older man slowly lifted the veil to reveal the young man's face and leaned down to kiss his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor felt lonely. A few weeks ago the king had left to solve a conflict on the borders of an allied country that requested his military aid. Apparently a band of outlaws was causing trouble for the neighboring kingdom. So the king had asked for Hank's help.

Connor continued to sleep in his chambers. They hadn't shared the marriage bed once. Hank assured him that he wanted their relationship to develop naturally. Connor knew he wasn't in the next room. His unconscious kept him from sleeping well, knowing that Hank might be in danger.

He try to sleep. He was tossing and turning in bed. After a few hours he managed to fall asleep.

  
*

  
Hours later he awoke to the sound of hurrying footsteps in the hall and disturbing murmurs. He got up from the bed and stood up. Before he could take a step the door was thrown open and the king entered.

He had a still bleeding wound on his right temple.He did not wear a mask or his crown, but was wearing his black battle armor.

He strode over and before Connor could call his name in a worried tone, Hank kissed him.

Connor heard a sound of surprise, probably coming from a servant and the muffled laugh of a guard. Then silence. His mind was in shock trying to process the fact that Hank's lips were in contact with his.

Hank was kissing him tenderly. Gently caressing his lips before licking and biting for entrance. Connor sucked in air in excitement and the man's tongue invaded his mouth with intensity taking away his breath.

What started out as a delicate kiss turned urgent. Connor got carried away. He couldn't think of anything but Hank. The warmth of his lips and the caresses of his tongue.

After a few long minutes or seconds the kiss slowly came to an end. Connor smiled and then his face turned in surprise and concern to see the blood. Hank rested his forehead on the young man's shoulder and sighed. 

He straightened up.

\- "Forgive me .. I'll go clean up ..".

A dumbfounded Connor could only see him quickly walking out of the room. A servant approached the young man and began to wipe Hank's blood from his face and shoulder.

*

  
Connor was pacing nervously in circles in his room. He ruminated about the possibility of entering the royal room. He wanted to see Hank, but his mind struggled with concern over how he was doing and regret that the gesture seemed inappropriate.

After changing into his nightgowns and cleaning himself, his mind had no rest. Thinking about the severity of the king's wounds. He bit his lip and groaned in frustration. If the consort could not enter the king's private rooms, who else could at this early hour ?!, He thought.

He gently tapped twice on the door. After a few seconds of silence he thought Hank would be asleep and would not answer. At that moment the door opened slightly and a surprised monarch looked at him.

\- "I thought you were sleeping .. Come in please."

Connor entered the vast room. It was twice the size of his room and very luxurious. His hands clenched the fabric of his tunic. He was nervous.

Hank only wore soft pijama pants. His torso exposed and his hair down. The wound on his temple was covered with gauze and was bleeding no more. A single lamp lit the room on a small table next to the bed, where there was a volume that the king has surely been reading before Connor interrupted him.

Hank get in the bed and looked back at Connor, pushing the covers aside. Connor said nothing and moved quickly to get under the fabrics. He covered himself up to his neck . Hank smiled.

Hank leaned over Connor and turned off the light, leaving them in complete darkness. Moments later, Connor felt large hands take him by the shoulders and place him on the man's chest. He tensed at first, but hearing Hank's heartbeat relaxed him.

The monarch's hands caressed his hair. Sleep drew him into the hazy realms of unconsciousness. Before falling asleep he felt a kiss be placed on his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Days later, Connor and Hank went to visit the young man's kingdom. Connor was very excited to tell his older brother about the progress of his research.

Nines listened attentively, inside the privacy of the young man's old room, about the short trips he had made with his now husband. His research and the cultures he had known.

His brother Nines was happy to hear it, but at one point his face turned serious and he took the young man's hands in his. Connor stopped talking to look into his eyes.

\- "I see you are not wearing the earing ... I still want to ask you. Have they treated you well?"

Connor smiled.

\- "Yeah .. Hank and I are friends. We still .. we aren't. We are taking it easy."

Nines was surprised and squeezed the young man's hands.

\- "Do you mean ... you haven't consummated the marriage yet? ... after all these months ?."

Connor shook his head, but blushed like a tomato and looked down at his hands.

\- "No. Just a kiss ..".

Nines breathed a sigh of relief. Terrible scenarios had not stopped passing through his mind after he saw his younger brother leave. After all, King Hank was an alpha. By now he guessed Connor would be expecting. But apparently the king was as noble at home as he was in business.

  
*

  
Days passed and Royal Councilor Marcus's birthday arrived. The celebration was marvelous and all the servants were present. Connor was amused to chat with everyone. In the castle they held him in high esteem and treated him with care and respect.

Late at night, Connor excused himself to those present to go to sleep. Hank was quite drunk and happy. He dismissed him kissing him on the cheek. The young man smiled and blushed.

Hours later, he was fast asleep. The door that connected his rooms to the king's opened a bit.

A shadow crept inside into the darkness.

Connor felt something or someone touch him.From hair to neck. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the white hair of the monarch. Then a tongue ran down the line of his jaw. Connor sighed.

\- "Hank? ..".

The monarch's mouth trailed down the pale column, leaving marks with his tongue and teeth.Connor was starting to feel hot.

Hank raised his head for a moment to place a firm kiss on his consort's lips and immediately lowered himself to leave marks on the other side of his neck. The young man shifted to accommodate the older man's weight between his legs.

The strips that tied the neck of Connor's sleeping robe were slowly undone, exposing the young man's chest and abdomen. Connor didn't know what to do with his hands, so he held onto the covers. While his husband licked and kissed his shoulder then went down to his collarbone leaving marks on the way .

The young omega sighed. He could feel his entrance contracting releasing a few drops of slick from the all the stimulation. Suddenly, the king's tongue caressed one of his pink nipples and then took it in his mouth.

Connor moaned and lift his chest. It felt divine. Hank sucked and licked around the nipple. From time to time biting the pectoral. The young omega felt a considerable amount of slick seeping from his entrance. The need to be filled confused him in the midst of pleasure. 

He moaned loudly the monarch's name and the man stopped. He raised his head and looked at the panting young man below him. He bit his lip. Connor didn't understand why he stopped.

\- "I'm drunk .. Please forgive me. This is not how it should be."

Before the young man could say anything, Hank rose from him and left closing the door sofly, disappearing to the other side. Connor kept panting until he could calm himself.

Hank didn't want to take him in the condition he was . Connor understood, but now Hank had awakened something in him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok ... from now on this will be pure porn .. 🐇🐇

> The next day Connor couldn't see the king. His absence made him miss him like never before. He tried to busy himself in his research and the garden until evening came. He managed to have dinner with Hank . Hank apologized again.Connor just smiled at him and covered the man's hand with his own. The conversation flowing naturally after that. Both men relaxed.

Everything was silent, hours later. Connor had taken a bath and now was dressed in delicate robes to sleep. But there were no plans to sleep in his mind.No, until he spoke to Hank. He wanted to be close to him. Perhaps this would be a good time to sleep together again, like back in the early morning when he returned wounded.

Connor missed his warmth, even if it had been just a night. He steeled himself and without knocking at the door that connected the two rooms, he opened it slowly. 

The light was off, but when the door opened a still awake Hank sat on the bed. He seemed confused in the presence of the young man.

Moonlight streamed through the curtains that covered the large windows. It reflected off the bed in scattered rays. Connor advanced slowly but determined.

When he was beside the bed, he opened his robe and dropped it to the floor. He was completely naked in front of Hank. The latter gawking in surprise. The young omega climbed into bed and lay down next to Hank. He looked at him expectantly. The king whispered.

-"Are you sure?..".

Connor just nodded.

Hank freed himself from his pants and covered the young man with his body. He leaned on his elbows, on either side of the omega's head. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Hank saw neither fear nor apprehension in the young man's warm gaze. Just curiosity and love.

Hank captured his lips in a slow kiss. Their bodies molded into each other. Their tongues explored their mouths patiently. Connor spread his legs. The alpha rubbed his member against the omega's smallest member , while the kiss became more frantic.

Connor moaned. He has never been so hard in his life. Hank sensed he was close. He wanted to take advantage of the young man's climax to spare him unnecessary pain.

He began to masturbate him slowly. His mouth was busy leaving a visible bruise on the young man's neck, while his other hand lifted his delicate leg and wrapped it around his hip.

Connor gasped and moaned uncontrollably. His face flushed. He was getting dangerously close to come. Hank released the boy's member and aligned his own with the omega's entrance.

His mouth left the pale neck. He wanted to look Connor in the eye. He wanted to see him in ecstasy, while he fuck him. The tip of his penis began to breached Connor's wet entrance.

It was tight. Hank took the young man's member in his hand again. He supported his weight on one elbow so as not to crush his omega. Connor looked into his eyes astonished at the sensations and the slight pain from the intrusion. The pleasure Hank's hand brought him competed with the pressure and slight pain. Eventually the discomfort faded thanks to the distraction of his kisses.

Hank kept penetrating him until his knot was hitting the wet rim. The alpha's hand sped up his movements. Connor closed his eyes and moaned loudly, come covering the older man's hand with his sterile seed. At that exact moment, Hank lunged in a single powerful trust and his knot breached the stretched rim sealing the omega's warm cave.

As Connor moaned and came still riding the waves of pleasure, Hank poured his semen inside him. He was whispering words of encouragement and tender compliments when he saw his partner's face in ecstasy. Hank kept trusting into him several times. Filling the warm belly with such an amount of semen that the young man's defined stomach distended a bit.

Connor could almost feel the alpha member breaching his cervix, getting deeper than he had ever imagined. He opened his eyes and sighed the alpha's name. Hank captured his lips in a fiery kiss.He didn't stop moving. Now in short powerful trusts, as much as his knot allowed him. The omega's legs encircled the alpha's waist.

Hank growled into his consort's mouth as he fill him with yet another round of seed into his omega's belly. The alpha's hands caressed the young man's sides. Goosebumps raising by the brush of Hank's nails on the Omega's ribs. 

His hands caressed every surface of the smooth skin they had access. Reverently brushing the boy's arms and raising them over his head.They kept at that intermittently until the alpha came for the third time. Hank had marked the young man's neck and shoulders in such a way he would have to wear high neck shirts for a while.

They rested for a bit until the alpha knot went back to its normal size. Connor groaned softly at the sensation. A continuous line of white liquid gushed from his stretched rim. Hank began to kiss his sternum, scattering kisses over the delicate freckled pecs.

He took an erect nipple into his mouth. Connor gasped his name. The young man's fingers dug into gray hair, supporting the monarch's head.Connor was a shaking mess, moaning, panting and low whimpers that drove the alpha crazy. He went to the other nipple. With his tongue he traced the circumference of the areola just to gently bite the hardened nub.

The omega's hands left the king's hair to migrate to his shoulders, where his nails left crescent moon marks.Hank released the nipple, stretching it a little and letting it go with a loud pop. The slick stain on the sheets was considerable. 

The alpha licked his lips and went down leaving a line of kisses, from the sternum to the navel of the young man. Without preamble, he took the omega member in his mouth. Connor's lips let out a high-pitched cry.

Suddenly he sucked in air. Hank's fingers joined the oral assault, plunging into the wet entrance . Connor rested his legs on the alpha's shoulders.

Hank continued to lick and suck without stopping.His tongue easily circled the omega's small member. He reveled in the exciting sounds he drew from his partner with his ministrations.

Connor clenched the alpha's hair into a fist just as he climaxed. Hank swallowed all the sweet nectar.He licked until Connor's member was clean. Connor was shaking with sensitivity. 

Hank leaned over him again to steal a kiss. The young consort smiled and did something the alpha did not expect. He rolled over to prop himself up on his knees and elbows and into the omegan breeding pose. Presenting to his alpha..


	7. Chapter 7

The king was amazed. It was the ideal breeding position if you wanted to have pups. The man smiled amused. He covered the young man's back with his body and breached him at once.Their bodies moved like in a synchronized dance.Connor moved his hips back trying to connect with those of the alpha fucking into him.

The young man felt again that delicious sensation of the alpha's member breaching the entrance to his cervix. This time everything was more fluid.Easier. The omega's body did not present resistance but received his alpha pliantly.

Hank began to move. This time in fast and deep trusts until the first load of semen filled the omega's womb. They continued like that for several minutes. Both profusely sweating with their physical exertion. Hank deposited his seed twice more inside Connor until his knot inflated.

For the rest of the night they explored each other's bodies and made love until the first rays of the sun announced the morning.

*

  
_6 months later ..._

  
Connor was sitting naked in the middle of the water. On a flat rock. The water from the pristine lake covered him up to his waist. His stomach showing his prominent pregnancy. His pecs were soft to the touch with a slight curve. The pink ureolas were wider than before.

The breeze was blowing his hair. His eyes were closed and he was smiling up to the morning sun.

There was a carriage a few meters away from the shore. The guards in dark armor were building a fire for lunch deeper into the forest. One of them had his back to the water. Leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. Although his gaze was fixed on the forest his ears were attentive to any noise.

The rock Connor was sitting on was a few steps into the body of water. The young Omega began to gasp. His chest began to rise and fall with the slight sounds that escaped his lips.

He still did not open his eyes. He opened his mouth and his gasps were more evident. His erect nipples in the morning wind. His fingernails dug into the polished rock.

Suddenly Hank's head slowly emerged from the water. His hands placed Connor's legs on his shoulders. The man took a breath once more and dived again to continue penetrating the omega with his tongue.

Connor touched the submerged alpha's shoulder.The latter came out of the water with a confused expression. Connor just whispered.

-"I need you..".

The older man smiled and got out of the water. He was wearing a pair of pants and nothing else. He sat next to Connor on the stone. The young man settled into his lap with his help. 

The alpha looked at him tenderly and began to nuzzle the omega's soft chest. Connor rose to his knees.Hank pulled down his pants just enough to freed his penis.

The alpha took his member on hand and aligned it with the omega's loosened entrance. The young man sat up slowly until the entire alpha's member was inside of him.Then he carresed the monarch's beard with his hands. Hank turned his face and kissed the palm of his hand. Connor began to move, impaling himself slowly over and over again on the alpha's thickened limb until he knotted him.

In the distance a guard still leaning against a tree, his cheeks aflamed with color. The breeze carried the grunts and moaning of the royal couple.

  
*   
_Months later .._

  
Connor woke up to Nines's caress on his cheek.His older brother smiled and the young Omega reflected his smile back.

Hank and Connor had come to visit to introduce the new heir of Hank's kingdom. The little one was barely a month old. He was sleeping, at the moment, in a splendid crib that had been placed for his visit in Connor's old room.

\- "The trip must have exhausted you a lot. Hank went to get dinner so you won't need to mmove.You'll have dinner here and I'll come see you in the morning .. okay?".

\- "Yes. Thank you, Nines. I wish I had more time to catch up ..".

Nines smiled.

\- "There is time for that. We will talk later about the places you have visited and your research. I will see you tomorrow .. Rest, dear brother."

Nines said goodbye with a kiss on Connor's forehead. The young man saw his brother walk out the door and decided that his body could no longer bear to be on the couch. He would rest in bed and wait for his husband and then dine together at the table by the window.

The omega undressed and put on a translucent robe with the neck open to the middle of his stomach which allowed him to easily feed his baby.

He walked over to the crib and smiled as he saw the tiny blond baby sleep peacefully. He wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes, but he could wait. He returnsed to bed and sat down against the soft pillows.

He noticed with annoyance how one of his reddened and inflamed nipples began to drip milk.

He heard the door slowly open. Hank entered with a tray full of delicious delicacies for dinner. He smiled at Connor and placed it on the table. Then he sat next to his omega on the bed and kissed him sweetly.

\- "Did you have some rest? .. Are you comfortable?"

Connor smiled.

\- "Yeah. Thanks for not disturbing me as I fell asleep mid-talk with Nines..hehe. I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable 'here'."

Connor looked down at his ruined robe. Hank followed his gaze and asked to him.

\- "Does it hurt? .. can i help you .. like last time? ..".

The omega nodded and settled better on the pillows. He pushed back his robe and took the overloaded nipple in his hand to bring it close to his alpha's face. Hank was instantly on him.

Usually this led to them having sex, something the omega sincerely wanted. Hank sucked releasing the pressure on Connor's chest. Then he went to the other nipple and did the same. Connor gasped in pleasure. Slick dripping from his entrance.

Hank's hands lifted the robes stroking up the omega's pale thighs. Then he stopped and Connor could watch him shed his clothes real quick.

Connor stripped off his robe and tossed it to the floor and made himself comfortable on the bed. He spread his arms urging his alpha to come to him and spread his legs.

Hank covered him with his body and began to kiss him. The older man smiled into the kiss. He thought about how happy he was, as he fucked his Omega for the first time in long hours of travel. It would be quick and sweet. They were both tired.But he would make sure to give his everything to the man he loved.

The End


End file.
